


Strawberry Vanilla Sundae

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Powerbottom!Jae, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has nothing to do with ice cream. [Or maybe it has everything.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Vanilla Sundae

There are many things Junhong loves about Yoo Youngjae.

He loves how Youngjae’s eyes nearly go cross eyed when he’s looking at the view on his camera, or the absent way he bites his nails. He loves his eyes, and his dimples, and his hands. He loves the slope of his shoulders and the way his face lights up when he smiles, and how soft he looks when he gives Junhong that special smile that Junhong knows is just for him.

He loves the way Youngjae laughs too loud and too hard at things that are sometimes funny and sometimes not, and the way his voice takes on a bit of an imperious tone when he’s teaching someone something, even if it’s not as obvious anymore. He loves how caring a hyung Youngjae can be, and how sometimes he can be just as goofy as the rest of them.

He loves how stubborn he is and how he hates getting up early, and how he bites his lips when he’s concentrating or thinking about something else.

But there's nothing Junhong loves more than how wild Youngjae is during sex.

He's got permanent indents on his ass from Youngjae's hands grabbing when they’re fucking; a crisscrossing of faded scars on his back from his jagged chewed nails dragging across his flesh in the throes of passion. He can't keep still when Junhong is in him and Junhong loves that - he loves the way Youngjae's voice goes from low breathy inhalations to growls of demand in the same sentence, and the flush that spreads from the tips of his ears all the way down his chest.

It sucks that he has to keep Youngjae quiet, usually with his mouth, because he loves the dirty words Youngjae spews during sex, things that would make a hooker blush and things that he’d never say to anyone in broad daylight. But Youngjae is a vocalist and Junhong had never expected any less, so he struggles to keep him quiet so the others don’t hear and holds Youngjae down so he doesn’t roll them right off the bed.

Every time they do this it’s a roller coaster ride though because Youngjae is above all else, unpredictable. This time it’s a hotel on the other side of the world, and he’s riding Junhong with the most pleasured look on his face, fingers digging into Junhong’s chest as he tries to steady himself, moaning around the ball gag in his mouth.

Junhong can only watch, fighting the pull on his wrists that keep him strapped to the headboard, making it slap a bit obscenely against the wall. He’s glad the others went out for a while because there’s no way they wouldn’t hear this, how the whole hotel doesn’t hear this. If he didn’t know from personal experience, Junhong would never have pegged Youngjae for being so damn _kinky_ , but then he supposed what with that brain of his, it made sense. Youngjae loves new experiences and learning just as much as Junhong does, and the one thing they can agree on is that learning and sex together is the best.

That is another thing that still continues to blow his mind – at least, other than having Youngjae’s full lips wrapped around him – that the main vocalist is still so damn tight and sensitive, even after everything they’ve done. They aren’t vanilla by any means, except when it comes to icecream (that was cold and Junhong was glad he didn’t have to talk to the laundry noonas, because explaining those stains would have been awkward – or maybe not, considering it masked the other ones) but he’s getting completely off track here, because _Youngjae_.

He fucking loves this boy with the big eyes and full cheeks, and the things he does _with his hips._

Junhong bites back a loud moan as he feels Youngjae squeeze tighter, drawing him in and reluctant to let him go. He’s close, and so is Junhong, but they only have so much time-

“J-Jae, Youngjaehyung, please-“

Youngjae’s eyes roll around his head before they open, and when he tries to focus his gaze it comes across as a glare. But Junhong knows it isn’t just as Youngjae knows, and understanding fills them as he actually stops, pulling up torturously slowly to reach and untie the makeshift cuffs from around Junhong’s wrist.

The moment they are gone, Junhong is the one glaring and moving, pushing Youngjae off of him and down into the bed, flipping him face first with ease.

Youngjae lifts his hips just as Junhong yanks them up, and the older chokes on a moan as Junhong smacks him across the ass and then steadies himself as he guides himself back inside the addictive heat of his ‘hyung’.

“You are such a tease,” He growls, or tries too, his voice is still a bit iffy at the best of times, and with Youngjae’s willing body arched beneath him, it’s definitely one of them. Youngjae whines around the gag and Junhong gives him another smack, other ass cheek this time, before he pushes down with his palm on the spot just between Youngjae’s back dimples.

Admittedly, this is one of his favourite positions, and he knows Youngjae likes it too.

He also knows that they are both way too high strung for slow or easy, so he draws back and snaps his hips against this ass he can never take his eyes off of, grabbing handfuls of it to squeeze as he fucks Youngjae with all the frustrated energy and raging hormones he has.

Youngjae takes it all like the good, spoiled boy he is, growling and crying out around his gag as he claws at the bedsheets and then reaches for himself, body getting even more wild as he nears orgasm.

Of course, Junhong notices immediately and slaps his hand away, grabbing both hands and pinning them down to the bed on either side of Youngjae’s head. “Did I say you could touch yourself? Huh, you little slut?” Junhong growls, punctuating his question with a hard thrust that has Youngjae keening behind his gag, just like Junhong knew he would. He watches Youngjae shake his head with some difficulty and try to angle his hips up more, and Junhong takes that as his cue.

He completely _wrecks_ Youngjae.

Bruises are already forming on that perfect, greedy ass as Junhong fucks him incoherent, a steady stream of growls, cries, moans and begging held back by the ball gag making Youngjae drool all over the bedspread. His eyes are squeezed shut as the arousal builds until he explodes without being touched, hands clenching so hard on the bedspread his knuckles turn white, his body doing much the same as he screams his release, dragging Junhong along for the ride. Junhong grits his teeth as he tries to hold on as long as possible, but Youngjae’s body is like a vice and he cums in the condom for what seems like ever, mind blank except for

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_

That blissful moment of just complete freedom and pleasure seems to last for a really long time, and Junhong groans as he presses his face into Youngjae’s shoulder, trying to remember how to expand his lungs without so much effort.

Youngjae shifts underneath him a few hundred heart thumps later, humming quietly. Junhong hums back, pressing a kiss to those shoulder he loves so much, and sits up to pull out, hand on Youngjae’s lower back. He disposes of the condom and returns just as Youngjae unbuckles the gag, reworking his jaw. He’s getting used to it, so it doesn’t hurt too much.

Junhong flops onto the bed to meet him for a kiss, but Youngjae doesn’t let him sit long, sinking his teeth into the younger’s lip. “Come on. Shower before the others come back. Maybe I’ll even let you fuck my mouth this time.”

He gets up and walks toward the bathroom, leaving the door open as he turns the water on.

Junhong can only shake his head with a grin as he gets up to follow.

Fuck, he loves Yoo Youngjae.

_So damn much_.


End file.
